overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reinhardt/Quotes
Spawning First spawn * Justice will be done. Mid Game Swap * Reinhardt at your service. Respawning * Again! AGAIN! * Haha! Still kicking! * Back, and ready for more! * There is still more to my tale! Using Abilities Barrier Field * Don't worry my friends! I am your shield! * Don't worry my friends! I will be your shield! * I will hold the line! * Come out and face me! * Ah, get behind me! Barrier Field at 400 * Barrier is failing! * Barrier is giving out! * I can't hold forever! Barrier Field is destroyed * Barrier destroyed! Charging into a wall * Goh! Ahh, I'll feel that in the morning... Pinning an enemy and falling off the map when using Charge * IT WAS WORTH IT!!! Earthshatter * Hammer down! ''(Self/hostile) Kills Killing Reaper * ''Traitor! Watching Torbjörn get a kill * Well done, my diminutive Swedish friend! Watching Torbjörn die * Torbjörn! I will avenge you! Map-specific Lines At Watchpoint: Gibraltar * I remember being posted here. It was good for my tan. Pre-game conversations With D.Va * Reinhardt: I was wondering if you'd sign something for me. It's... *clears throat* (whispering) ...for a friend. * D.Va: ''Of course! Here you go. Love, D.Va. / Ohhhh, after this match is over. Right now, it's time to get serious.'' With Lúcio *'Reinhardt:' Ahh, you kids today with your techno music! You should enjoy the classics, like Hasselhoff! *'Lúcio:' I can't even take you seriously right now. *'Lúcio:' Reinhardt, we need to find you some new tunes. *'Reinhardt: 'What's wrong with the classics? I LOVE Hasselhoff! Have you heard Night Rocker? With Mercy *'Mercy:' Reinhardt, don't you think it's time to hang it up? You aren't getting any younger. *'Reinhardt:' Never! I will fight until my last breath. * Mercy: ''Reinhardt, I don't approve of you dragging that poor girl around on your adventures.'' * Reinhardt: Brigitte has made her choice. I would have her at my side. With Pharah *'Pharah:' Reinhardt. You know, I had a poster of you on my wall when I was younger. *'Reinhardt:' I remember the poster! My hair was amazing. With Zarya *'Zarya:' Reinhardt, you said you would arm wrestle me. Nervous? *'Reinhardt:' Nervous? Me? Never! With Torbjörn *'Torbjörn:' Reinhardt! Least number of eliminations buys the post-mission drinks? *'Reinhardt:' *laughs* Let's show these kids how it's done. *'Torbjörn:' I sometimes wonder if all that armor slows your brain down. *'Reinhardt:' Ja. And I sometimes wonder if your height is why you're always in such a bad mood! *'Reinhardt:' You always did take good care of my armor! *'Torbjörn:' Yeah, well, try to keep it in one piece this time. Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 100% German power. A comrade falls, rally to me. A reward for my dedication. Acknowledged. Attack with me. I need armor… Well more armor. Attack the objective. Back into the fray. Bring it on, I live for this. Bring me another. Challenge accepted. Come out and face me. Don’t thank me, put it on my tab. Defend. Do I have your attention yet? Easy does it. Eliminate this target. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turret destroyed. Farewell. Feel my power. Fight toe to toe, you coward. Find their teleporter. Follow me to glory. Hardly broke a sweat. Glorious. Help me defend. Hold them back. Honor and glory. Hello. Hold a moment, I need to catch my breath. I am the champion I am capturing the objective, try and stop me. I love the classic rock, like Hasselhoff. I owed you one. I salute you. I stand with you. I will take them all on. I am the hammer of justice. I can still learn some new tricks. I feel like a new man. I found the enemy teleporter. I have found the enemy, come and face me. I have your back. I live for a good fight. I need armor. I need shields. I salute you. I think I pulled something, more stretching next time. I will hold the line. I will not give up the fight. I will take that as a compliment, my lady. I’m back. I’m escorting the payload, let’s keep it moving. I’m going in. I’m not even close to done. I’m with you. Impressive if I do say so myself. Is that the best you can do? It’s good to work with proper heroes again. Keep training and maybe someday you can learn to handle a real weapon. Let’s set up here. Leave some glory for me. Let me at them. Let me show you hows it done. Let’s fight. Listen to me now, and hear me later. Make every second count, crush their defenses. My friends, what’s with all the standing around? My just reward. Moving the payload, join me. Much better. Much obliged. My ultimate ability is ready. No lying down on the job. No doubt. On my way. Our enemies have a teleporter. Out of my way. Press the attack. Priority target found. Righteous. Show them how it’s done. Splendid Still kicking Stop the payload Taking the objective, join me in glory. Respect your elders. Steel yourselves, push them back. The objective is mine, join me if you will. This old dog still knows a few tricks. Thank you, my friend. The enemy is at our door step, drive them back. The payload is in my charge, let us move it. The payload has come to a halt, get it moving. There’s no glory in a stalled payload. There’s still fight in me yet. They are moving the payload, we must stop them. They are taking the point, throw them back. They have come to claim what is ours, don’t let them. They’re back for more. This feels like a reunion. This is not over. This path is clear. Too strong. Turret destroyed Unstoppable Wait for me. We would be better served with a healer. We need another tank. I can’t do it alone. Watch yourself, my friend. We are out of time, attack. We don’t have much time We need a healer We will stand together. Well done, my friend. When all you have is a hammer, everyone else is a nail. Who’s next? Wonderful You honor me. You wouldn’t believe how hot it gets in here. Category:Quotes